Many tissues do not retain enough color after processing to make their components visible under a bright-field microscope. Accordingly, it is a common practice to add color or dyes to tissues by staining them. The hematoxylin and eosin (“H&E”) stain is probably the most widely used histological stain. Its popularity is based on its comparative simplicity and ability to demonstrate clearly an enormous number of different tissue structures. Hematoxylin can be prepared in numerous ways and has a widespread applicability to tissues from different sites. Essentially, the hematoxylin component stains the cell nuclei blue/black, with good intranuclear detail, while the eosin stains cell cytoplasm and most connective tissue fibers in varying shades and intensities of pink, orange and red.
Accurate diagnosis depends on a pathologist or cytologist examining stained microscope slides, usually H&E paraffin sections, the H&E staining having been carried out in bulk by an automated staining machine. The need for consistency is vital to avoid difficult histological interpretation. In general, automated staining machines allow accurate and consistent staining, differentiation and dehydration by adjusting the times of each step.
Certain standard procedures usually apply to the staining of tissues on the slides. Paraffin sections first must be de-paraffinized, because most stains are applied in either aqueous or alcoholic solutions and will not penetrate paraffin-infiltrated tissues. After the slides are de-paraffinized, the slides typically are baked in an oven or other heated chamber to drive off de-paraffinizing solvent, and adhere the tissues to the slides. The tissues may then be stained using, for example, standard stains such as hematoxylin and eosin. Finally, coverslipping is performed by adhering a thin glass coverslip to the stained tissue section, and then sealing it with a mounting agent, thereby creating a hermetically sealed environment suitable for archiving. Heretofore, all of these steps have been manually performed by a histotechnologist, a vanishing breed of laboratory technician dedicated to the art of preparing and staining of human tissue samples for reading and interpretation by a Pathologist.
There exists a need to automate all of the steps from de-paraffinizing through coverslipping in histotechnology.